familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ockenfels (surname)
Ockenfels is a ruined castle in Germany built on the Rhine at the beginning of the 13th century. Famous Ockenfels *Axel Ockenfels (1969) - Scholar and author *Frank William Ockenfels (1925) - Celebrity Photographer Demographics }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }}}} }} Ockenfels in Germany Baptisms *Meta Karoline Ockenfels (1884-) :Birth date: 23 Apr 1884, (Parents:Johann Ockenfels (-) and Christiane Bauer (-), :Maternal Grandfather: Johannes Bauer (-)) :Christening Date: 09 May 1884 at EVANGELISCH, GUGLINGEN, NECKARKREIS, WUERTTEMBERG in Guglingen, Neckarkreis, Wuerttemberg. *Jonas Unckels (-) :*Anna Catharina Ockenfels (-) ::*Catharina Joanna Unckels (-) Christened on 11 Jan 1705 ::*Joannes Petrus Unckels (-) Christened on 26 Jul 1706 ::*Joanna Maria Margaretha Unckels (-) Christened on Mar 1708 ::*Maria Catharina Unckels (-) Christened on Jan 1713 ::*Maria Catharina Unckels (-) Christened on Oct 1714 ::*Maria Elisabeth Unckels (-) Christened on 15 Sep 1716 ::*Ferdinandus Unckels (-) Christened on 15 May 1718 ::*Petrus Agidius Unckels (-) Christened on 15 Sep 1720 Children were all baptized in KATHOLISCH, OBERWINTER, RHEINLAND, PRUSSIA, they resided in Oberwinter, Rheinland, Preussen *Agidius Alsteden (-) :*Anna Catharina Ockenfels (-) ::*Maria Agnes Alsteden (-) Christened on 15 Sep 1722 Baptized in KATHOLISCH, OBERWINTER, RHEINLAND, PRUSSIA, resided in Oberwinter, Rheinland, Preussen Burials 1700's *Joannes Wilhelmus Hoss (1734-1804) (Parents: Henrici Hoss (-) and Gertrudis Adams (-), Spouse: Maria Catharina Ockenfels (-)) *Joannis Kerig (1739-1800) (Spouse: Maria Catharina Ockenfels (-)) *Petrus Ockenfels (1742-1805) (Parents: Petri Ockenfels (-) and Anna Maria Arends (-), Spouse: Anna Hoss (1761-1826)) *Anna Catharina Seul (1745-1806) (Parents: Nicolai Seul (-) and Susanna Pira (-), Spouse: Antonii Ockenfels (-)) *Maria Catharina Ockenfels (1750-1814) (Parents: Petri Ockenfels (-) and Anna Maria Pauissen (-), Spouse: Petri Froemgen (-)) *Joannes Josephus Scherer (1759-1808) (Parents: Josephi Scherer (-) and Margaretha Georges (-), Spouse: Maria Catharina Ockenfels (-)) *Anna Hoss (1761-1826) (Spouse: Petri Ockenfels (-)) *Anna Catharina Paulsen (1790-1837) (Spouse: Joannes Ockenfels (1790-1873)) *Joannes Ockenfels (1790-1873) (Spouse: Annae Catharina Paulsen (1790-1837)) :*Johannes Josephus Felten (1815-1882) (Parents: Joannes Ockenfels (1790-1873) and Anna Catharina Paulsen (1790-1837), Spouse: Annae Mariae Schmitz (-)) FamilySearch Pedigree Files Catharina Ockenfels (1665-) *Catharina Ockenfels (1665-) born in Franken, Rhineland, Prussia. Married Johann Adams (1661-) and had at least two children; Johann Adams (c1687-Jun 10, 1746) and Ludger Adams (1697-Jan 30, 1744) both born in Franken. (Source: FamilySearch) ::In 1710 Johann married a Catharina Ockenfels (c1691-) born in Franken, Rhineland, Prussia and had four children. Johann Wilhelm Adams (abt1712-), Johann Adams (c1715), Edmund Adams (Oct 19, 1717-) and Anton Adams (c1719-). All of Franken. (Source: FamilySearch) :::The eldest son, Johann, had a child out of wedlock with Anna Maria Katherina Ockenfels (1708-) of Franken, Johann Adams Ockenfels (Oct 25,1730-). :::The youngest son, Anton, married Maria Catharina Ockenfels (bef1720-aft1741) on May 1, 1741. ::In 1722 Ludger married another Catharina Ockenfels (1701-) born in Franken, Rhineland, Prussia and had eight children. Mattias Adams (Mat 2, 1723-), Johann Adams (May 17, 1724-), Michael Adams (Jul 28, 1726), Sophia Adams (Oct 21, 1728-), Elizabeth Adams (Jul 20, 1731-), Peter Adams (Oct 13, 1734-), Mattias Adams (Apr 24, 1737-Aug 27, 1787) and Jacob Adams (Jun 17, 1741-). All of Franken. (Source: FamilySearch) Johann Ockenfels (1674-) *Johann Ockenfels (1674-) born in Franken, Rhineland, Prussia. Married Catharina MAIDEN (1679-) and had at least three children; Johann Michael Ockenfels (c1700-), Johann Ockenfels (c1704-Jan 1, 1771) and Margaretha Ockenfels (Apr 13, 1716-) all born in Franken. (Source: FamilySearch) ::Johann Michael Ockenfels (c1700-) married Catharina Scharff (c1701-) of Franken and had seven children: Matthias Ockenfels (May 15, 1723-), Johann Anton Ockenfels (Jan 17, 1725), Anna Catharina Ockenfels (Jan 26, 1727-), Anna Maria Ockenfels (Mar 3, 1729), Peter Ockenfels (Jan 31, 1731-), Johann Ockenfels (Oct 31, 1732-) and Matthias Ockenfels (May 15, 1735-). :::Johann Ockenfels (Oct 31, 1732-) married Gertrud Ockenfels (c1736-) of Franken Parents: Peter Ockenfels (bef1710-) and Anna Maria Brembs (bef1714-). They had two children: Matthias Ockenfels (Jan 2, 1759-) and Johann Gereon Ockenfels (Oct 15, 1761-). ::::Johann Gereon Ockenfels (Oct 15, 1761-) married Christina Neis (Mar 13, 1762-) on Nov 18, 1794 and had a child named Johann Ockenfels (Jan 1, 1796). She remarried Peter Adams (bef1758-)]] at some later point. ::Johann Ockenfels (c1704-Jan 1, 1771) ::Margaretha Ockenfels (Apr 13, 1716-) 1800's *Maria Margaretha Kratz (1812-1812) (Parents: Joannis Joseph Kratz (-) and Maria Gertrudis Ockenfels (-)) *Maria Gertrudis Ockenfels (1817-1817) (Parents: Nicolai Seul (-)) *Margaretha Ockenfels (1817-1866) (Spouse: Joannis Dahr (-)) *Joannes Antonius Ockenfels (1817-1881) (Spouse: Elisabeth Frömbgen (-)) :::::Possible that he (Joh Anton Ockenfels; age 38) and his father (A. M. Ockenfels, age 59) traveled from Germany to the United States in 1855. (Source Bibliography: HALL, CHARLES M., and HERITAGE INTERNATIONAL. The Antwerp Emigration Index. Salt Lake City: Heritage International, 1979. 9lp. Page: 57) :*Bernardus Ockenfels (1845-1926) (Parents: Antonii Ockenfels (-) and Elisabeth Frömbgen (-)) *Gertrudis Froembgen (1820-1849) (Spouse: Johannis Antonii Ockenfels (-)) :*Anna Maria Ockenfels (1834-1834) (Parents: Johannis Antonii Ockenfels (-) and Gertrudis Froembgen (1820-1849)) :*Maria Gertrudis Ockenfels (1848-1848) (Parents: Johannis Antonii Ockenfels (-) and Gertrudis Froembgen (1820-1849)) :*Maria Gertrudis Ockenfels (1849-1849) (Parents: Johannis Antonii Ockenfels (-) and Gertrudis Froembgen (1820-1849)) *Margaretha Ockenfels (1821-1889) (Spouse: Joannis Antonii Deidenbach (-)) *Catharina Ockenfels (1823-1889) (Spouse: Petri Josephi Seul (-)) *Anna Maria Schmitt (1830-1831) (Parents: Petri Schmitt (-) and Annae Mariae Ockenfels (-)) *Sophia Ockenfels (1844-1889) (Spouse: Andreae Frömbgen (-)) *Aloysius Nachtsheim (1845-1848) (Parents: Henrici Nachtsheim (-) and Margarethae Ockenfels (-)) *Petrus Joseph Ockenfels (1847-1878) (Parents: Joannis Josephi Ockenfels(-) and Annae Mariae Schmitz (-)) *Josephus Aloysius Ockenfels (1851-1867) (Parents: Joannis Josephi Ockenfels(-) and Annae Mariae Schmitz (-)) *Sophia Ockenfels (1883-1965) (Source) 1900's *Heinrich Ockenfels (-1917) World War I casualty. Lieutenant of the Reserve (IR 145, officers), died Aug, 11, 1917 in the battle of Flanders. Source Ockenfels in Australia * Ship Name: Jelunga; Port of Arrival: Brisbane; Arrival Date: 14 Sep 1894. (No additional information, just an alphabetical list of people who arrived together.) :-Baltassar Ockenfels (-) :-Gertrud Ockenfels (-) :-Johann Ockenfels (-) :-Josephine Ockenfels (-) :-Susanna Ockenfels (-) :-Wihlemina Ockenfels (-) :::Source: Ancestry.com's Immigration collection: Queensland, Australia, Passenger Lists, 1848-1912 *Beryl Mary Ockenfels (-) Funeral notice, 10 MAR 2005, formerly of Mt Gravatt, Courier Mail (Brisbane) 08 MAR 2005 *Patricia Anne Ockenfels (-) Funeral notice, 22 DEC 2008, late of Bray Park, Courier Mail (Brisbane) 24 DEC 2008 *Roy Henry Ockenfels (-) Death notice, 29 JAN 2001, Courier Mail (Brisbane) 29 JAN 2001 *Vera May MAIDEN Ockenfels (-1950) b. unknown d. 1950, Coonabarabran Anglican Cemetery, Coonabarabran, New South Wales (Source: Find-A-Grave) :::Source: Ryerson Index Ockenfels in the United States There seem to be three distinct branches of Ockenfels in the US. They are divided roughly into the states of Wisconsin, Arkansas and Iowa. The Iowa branch has spread into Minnesota and the Wisconsin branch has moved into Michigan. It seems plausible that the lines are related at some point back in Germany, but sources are lacking. It is also possible that the new immigrants took their home town as a last name arriving in the US and they are not related at all. Another thing to remember is that the borders of the territories of Michigan, Wisconsin, Iowa, and Minnesota changed before they each gained statehood. It is possible that there is some overlap between states, especially Wisconsin and Michigan. Unknown location *Matthias Ockenfels (c1859-) :-Ship: Paris, Arrived: Aug 1, 1896, Age: 37, Nationality: German, Departure: Southampton, Arrival: New York. Arizona *Gracella Madson (1926-1988) b. 04/02/0926, d. 03/05/1988, US Army, SGT, Res: Glendale, AZ, Plot: 28 0 165, bur. 03/09/1988 :*Randy Ockenfels (1956-1956) Infant son of Francis Ockenfels & Gracella Madson. Dec. 14, 1956 - Dec. 16, 1956, Saint Francis Cemetery, Phoenix, Arizona, USA. (Source: Find-A-Grave) :*Karen Ockenfels (1962-1956) Infant daughter of Francis Ockenfels & Gracella Madson. Aug. 4, 1962 - Mar. 15, 1963, Saint Francis Cemetery, Phoenix, Arizona, USA. (Source: Find-A-Grave) Arkansas Became a state in 1836. Arriving in the east, moving to Wisconsin, then on to Arkansas. *Anna M MAIDEN (c1790-) - Listed under Anton's family at age 70. Presumed to be his mother. :*Anton Ockenfels (-) ::- Grave: b. Aug. 4, 1815 d. Nov. 18, 1879, Saint Anthony Cemetery, Ratcliff, Franklin County ::*Anna M. MAIDEN :::*Jacob Ockenfels (1858-1903) :::- 1900 census shows him as Jake. Born in Wisconsin. Wagon Maker. ::::-June 2 1858 - April 3 1903 (Source: Find-A-Grave) ::::-Marriage Cert: Thearisa Shunn on Jan 06, 1881 in Franklin, Arkansas, United States ::::*Theresa J. Schurer (1862-1954) or Schnur or Shunn ::::- Married circa 1879. ::::- Nov. 27, 1862 - Oct. 20, 1954. Born in Baden. Buried: Saint Joseph Catholic Cemetery, Paris, Logan County, Arkansas, USA(Source: Find-A-Grave) ::::- 1900 Census. Born in Germany. 4 of nine children still living. :::::*Anna D. Ockenfels (1881-1928) Married August Zimmer (1882-1964), Middle name listed as Marie, December 13 1881 - December 20 1928 (Source: Find-A-Grave) :::::*Anton Ockenfels (1884-1888) (Source: Find-A-Grave) ::::::- Grave: b. Jul. 15, 1884 d. Dec. 14, 1888, Saint Anthony Cemetery, Ratcliff, Franklin County :::::*Amelina Ockenfels (1887-1887)(Source: Find-A-Grave) ::::::-Grave: b. Mar. 25, 1887 d. May 2, 1887, Saint Anthony Cemetery, Ratcliff, Franklin County :::::*Bartram Ockenfels (1888-1891)(Source: Find-A-Grave) ::::::- Grave: b. Aug. 3, 1888 d. Mar. 15, 1891, Saint Anthony Cemetery, Ratcliff, Franklin County :::::*Elizabeth D. Ockenfels (1891-1977) ::::::-1910 census, misspelled as 'Okenfels'. Servant, born in Arkansas, father born in Wisconsin, mother born in Germany. ::::::-Married name = Ruttle. January 11, 1891 - December 2, 1977 (Source: Find-A-Grave) :::::*Gertrude F. Ockenfels (1893-) :::::*Rosa A. Ockenfels (1897-) ::::::-Marriage Cert: Carl J. Fischer (c1896-) on 20 Apr 1920 in Logan, Arkansas. ::::::-April 4, 1897 - February 11, 1990 Find-A-Grave. *Pete Ockenfels (c1876-) :- 1910 Census, Lodger, Single, Parents and he born in Germany, Naturalized but no date, Laborer at a chair factory. :- 1920 Census, in Arkansas, Married to Annie, He born in Wisconsin, Parents born in Germany, Chair maker at a chair factory. ::-Grave: b. Aug. 2, 1874 d. Aug. 30, 1938, Saint Anthony Cemetery, Ratcliff, Franklin County :*Annie Zoller (1889-1969) ::-SSDI Jun 07, 1889 - Jun 01, 1969, Residence at Death: FORT SMITH, SEBASTIAN, AR 72901 ::-Grave: b. Jun. 7, 1889 d. Jun. 24, 1969, Saint Anthony Cemetery, Ratcliff, Franklin County ::*Eugene H. Ockenfels (1914-1976) :::-Mar. 28, 1914 - Feb. 25, 1976, SGT, US ARMY, Fort Smith National Cemetery, Sebastian County, Arkansas. Plot: 11, 0, 237 (Source: Find-A-Grave) :::-Marriage Cert: Mary Kraus (c1914-) on 28 Feb 1946 in Crawford, Arkansas, United States :::-Marriage Cert: Both Reside: Fort Smith, Sebastian, Arkansas. Possible: Jacob's siblings include Anton, William, John, Bertrum, Peter, and another name from the 1880 Census hard to make out. They were listed as farmers. Jacob and his siblings were born in Wisconsin while both of his parents come from Prussia. *Anton John Ockenfels (1860-1934) :-b. Feb. 3, 1860 d. Aug. 25, 1934, Saint Anthony Cemetery, Ratcliff, Franklin County (Source: Find-A-Grave) *William Ockenfels (c1862-) :-Marriage Cert: Margaretha Messeler (c1864-) on 29 Nov 1884 in Logan, Arkansas, United States. :-Marriage Cert: Groom Resides: Paris, Logan, Arkansas. Bride resides: National, Logan, Arkansas *Conrad Ockenfels (c1865-) :-Marriage Cert: Maggie Duerr (c1867-) on 01 May 1888 in Logan, Arkansas, United States. :-Marriage Cert: Groom Resides: Caulksville, Logan, Arkansas. Bride resides: Paris, Logan, Arkansas. *John B. Ockenfels (c1867-) :-Marriage Cert: Rebecca J Brown (c1876-) on 29 Oct 1895 in Logan, Arkansas, United States. :-Marriage Cert: Groom Resides: Caulksville, Logan, Arkansas, Bride resides: Caulksville, Logan, Arkansas *Delia Ockenfels (1886-) :-Marriage Cert: Laurence Berry Dorgan (c1887-) on 10 Jul 1915 in Crawford, Arkansas, United States. :-Marriage Cert: Bride resides: Fort Smith, Sebastian, Arkansas, Groom Resides: Van Buren, Crawford, Arkansas *Katie Ockenfels (c1890-) Listed as sister in law to a married James and Anna M. Harris. Bother were born in AR, Father: United States, Mother: Pennsylvania. *Katharine Ockenfels (c1890-) :-Marriage Cert: T D Pugh (c1867-) on 03 Feb 1918 in Crawford, Arkansas, United States :-Marriage Cert: Groom Resides: Van Buren, Crawford, Arkansas, Bride resides: Ft Smith, Sebastian, Arkansas. *Augusta Ockenfels (c1894-) :-Marriage Cert: Albert J Elsken (c1894-) on 29 May 1918 in Logan, Arkansas, United States. :-Marriage Cert: Both Reside: Paris, Logan, Arkansas. *John Ockenfels (1895-1895) :-Feb. 7, 1895 - Feb. 13, 1895 (Source: Find-A-Grave) Saint Joseph Catholic Cemetery, Paris, Logan County, Arkansas, USA *Anton J. Ockenfels (c1853-) :-1910 census lists age 57, born in Wisconsin, parents both from Germany. Married once, for 20 years. Misspelled 'Ochenfels'. :*Delia MAIDEN (c1869-) ::-1910 census lists age 41, born in Iowa, parents both from Germany. Married once, for 20 years. 8 of 9 children still living. ::*John Ockenfels (c1893-) ::*Mary J. Ockenfels (c1894-) ::*Jacob Ockenfels (c1896-) ::*Anna K. Ockenfels (c1897-) :::-Marriage Cert: JoAnn Freeman (c1925-) on 08 Feb 1944 in Logan, Arkansas, United States. :::-Marriage Cert: Both Reside: Paris, Logan, Arkansas. ::*Joseph Ockenfels (c1900-) :::-Marriage Cert: Anna Rieth (c1904-) on 27 Apr 1926 in Logan, Arkansas, United States. :::-Marriage Cert: Groom Resides: Ratcliff, Logan, Arkansas, Bride resides: Logan, Arkansas. ::*H. Ockenfels (c1902-) ::*Peter Vincent Thomas Ockenfels (c1904-) :::-Marriage Cert: Laura Ellen Clark (c1911-) on 01 Nov 1943 in Madison, Arkansas, United States :::-Marriage Cert: Groom Resides: Tulsa, Oklahoma. Bride resides: Tulsa, Oklahoma. ::*Katherina B. Ockenfels (c1907-) ::*CHILD Ockenfels (aft1889-bef1911) *Jacob J. Ockenfels (c1923-) :-Marriage Cert: JoAnn Freeman (c1925-) on 08 Feb 1944 in Logan, Arkansas, United States. :-Marriage Cert: Both Reside: Paris, Logan, Arkansas. Cemetery information without specific relations Oakwood Cemetery, Paris, Logan County, Arkansas, USA *JoAnn Ockenfels (1925-1992) :-b. Jan. 5, 1925 d. Oct. 12, 1992 Saint Anthony Cemetery, Ratcliff, Franklin County, Arkansas, USA *Delia O'Tillie Strauss (1869-1949) :-b. Mar. 1, 1869 d. Nov. 21, 1949 *Hubert Vincent Ockenfels (1890-1897) :-b. Nov. 3, 1890 d. Feb. 16, 1897 *Isabell Ockenfels (1918-1921) :-b. Jul. 2, 1918 d. Sep. 21, 1921 *John B. Ockenfels (1892-1918) :-b. Oct. 6, 1892 d. Oct. 5, 1918 *Mary Ann Stahl (1831-1906) :-b. May 31, 1831 d. Mar. 19, 1906 *Victor B. Ockenfels (1912-1913) :-b. Jun. 7, 1912 d. Jun. 2, 1913 Saint Joseph Catholic Cemetery, Paris, Logan County, Arkansas, USA *Jacob Ockenfels (1858-1903) :-b. Jun. 2, 1858 d. Apr. 3, 1903 *Martha E. Ockenfels (1899-1989) :-b. Feb. 26, 1899 d. Nov. 30, 1989 *Theresa MAIDEN Ockenfels (1904-1936) :-b. Dec. 30, 1904 d. Feb. 25, 1936 *John Ockenfels (1895-1895) :-b. Feb. 7, 1895 d. Feb. 13, 1895 California *Leon Ockenfels (1932-2002) :-Obit lists brother William Sr. and sister Henrietta Mitchell. Nickname: "Bud". Alameda Times-Star 3/5/02. :-b. Sep. 27, 1932 d. Mar. 4, 2002, Skylawn Memorial Park, San Mateo (Source: Find-A-Grave) :*Violet ::*Timothy Ockenfels (-) ::*Patsy Ockenfels (-) Colorado *Mathew Ockenfels (-) :*1910 City Directory lists him as a salesman. Text reads: r 4056 Navajo. Florida *Vincent C. Ockenfels (1904-1980) :-b. Apr. 21, 1904 d. Apr. 26, 1980, Gulf Pines Memorial Park, Englewood, Sarasota County *Pearl B. MAIDEN Ockenfels (1911-1993) :-b. Apr. 6, 1911 d. May 10, 1993, Gulf Pines Memorial Park, Englewood, Sarasota County Iowa Became a state in 1846. Traveled from Ohio (around 1850's) to Iowa (1850-1900) and many moved on to Minnesota after 1900. Immigrants from Germany to Iowa were: *John Victor Ockenfels (1819-1894) his wife, :*Anna Maria Schidt (1831-1907) and their children: ::*Margaret Ockenfels (1854-1932) :::*Henry Behle (1842-1898) ::*John Julius Ockenfels (1857-1938) Immigrated 1881. :::-Headstone: Ockenfels John, May. 8, 1857 - May. 2, 1938 :::-Married: 22 Nov 1884 in Benton Co., Iowa. Grooms parents: John BLANK and Anna M Sch...Th. Brides Parents: Frank BLANK and Liethe Pickard. :::*Regina Voss (1866-1919) Born in Iowa, :::-1910 Census lists birth year as 1867. :::-Headstone: Ockenfels Regina Feb. 15, 1866 Jun. 12, 1919 ::::*Frank Edward Ockenfels (1886-1970) ::::-Headstone: Frank E. Apr. 10, 1886 - Dec. 21, 1970, Husband of Teresa ::::-SSDI: Apr. 10, 1886 - Dec. 21, 1970, Residence at Death: CEDAR RAPIDS, LINN, IA 52402 ::::-Married Teresa Philamina Frimml (1892-1923) of Iowa on 19 Jun 1911 in Marengo, Iowa. ::::::*Harold F. Ockenfels (1912-1980) :::::::-SSDI: 22 May 1912-Oct 1980. Cedar Rapids, Linn, IA for issue and last benefit. ::::::*Milford A. Ockenfels (1915-1990) :::::::--Headstone: Sep 12 1915 - Nov 30 1990 :::::::-SSDI: 12 Sep 1915-30 Nov 1990. Issuing State: IA :::::::*Frances M. MAIDEN Ockenfels (1916-1967) ::::::*Vernon Thomas Ockenfels (1917-1937), Jul 29, 1937, Son of F. & T. Ockenfels ::::::*Edwin Henry Ockenfels (1918-1952), Son of F. & T. Ockenfels ::::*Mary Ann Ockenfels (1889-) :::::-Married Richard L. Stallman (1888-) of Norway, Iowa on 31 May 1911. ::::*John H. Ockenfels (1890-1964) ::::-Headstone: Ockenfels John H. "Jack", Oct 12 1890 - Sep 06 1964 ::::-SSDI:12 Oct 1890-Sep 1964. :::::-Headstone: Ockenfels Lillian Agnes Delaney (1901-1979), Jul 15 1901-Nov 01 1979. :::::-SSDI:15 Jul 1901-Nov 1979. Issued in Iowa. ::::::-Headstone: Infant Ockenfels (1924-1924), Son of J. H. & L. A. Ockenfels. ::::*Gertrude E. Ockenfels (1892-) :::::-born in Stark'S Settlemant, Ia. according to Marriage certificate. :::::-Married William C. Stallman (1886-) of Norway, Iowa on 24 Sep 1912. ::::*Anna Margaret Ockenfels (1893-) :::::-Married Albert Clearland Fritz (1891-) of Pennsylvania on 01 May 1917. ::::*Magdalene Teresa Ockenfels (1896-) :::::-Married Henry George Schwer (1893-) of Falmouth, Kentucky on 29 Apr 1919. ::::*Regina L. Ockenfels (1897-) :::::-Married Clarence Arthur Meskimen (1889-) of Cedar Rapids, Iowa on 26 Nov 1919. ::::*Victor Joseph Ockenfels (1899-1978) :::::-SSDI: Jul 26, 1899 - Oct 01, 1978, Residence at Death: WATKINS, BENTON, IA 52354 ::::-Headstone: Victor Ockenfels July 26, 1899-Oct 15, 1978 :::::-Headstone: Ockenfels Alice Margaret Birmingham (1898-1954) ::::*Hattie Veronica Ockenfels (1902-) :::::*Clement Thomas Meade (1902-) ::::::-Married in Norway Iowa on 19 Oct 1927. Grooms parents: John Meade and Mary Fitzgerald. Brides Parents: John Ockenfels and ...ina Voss. ::*Gertrude Ockenfels (1859-1950) ::*Peter Paul Ockenfels (1868-1938) Immigrated 1881. ::::-b. 1868 d. 1938, Calvary Cemetery, Currie, Murray County, Minnesota :::*Adelheid Brecht (1879-1964) ::::-b. 1879 d. 1964, Calvary Cemetery, Currie, Murray County, Minnesota ::::*Reinhart Victor Ockenfels (1896-1988) :::::-SSDI: Nov 08, 1896 - Aug 15, 1988, Residence at Death: CURRIE, MURRAY, MN 56123 ::::*Rose Anna Ockenfels (1898-1922) ::::*Catherine Margaret Ockenfels (1900-1992) ::::*Peter Paul Ockenfels (1902-1988) :::::-SSDI: Feb 17, 1902 - Jun 28, 1988, Residence at Death: CURRIE, MURRAY, MN 56123 :::::-b. 1902 d. 1988, Calvary Cemetery, Currie, Murray County, Minnesota ::::*Elizabeth M. Ockenfels (?-?) ::::*John Mathias Ockenfels (1905-1999) ::::::-SSDI:30 May 1905-30 May 1999, Residence at Death: 56433 Akeley, Hubbard, MN. ::::*Mary Dolores Ockenfels (1906-2007) ::::*Cecelia Ockenfels (1908-1982) ::::*Joseph Arthur Ockenfels (1910-1980) ::::-(Source: September 15, 1910 - November 21, 1980 Find-A-Grave) ::::-SSDI: 15 Sep 1910-Nov 1980, Residence at Death: CURRIE, MURRAY, MN 56123 ::::*Agnes Mary Ockenfels (1912-2008) ::::*Mathias A. Ockenfels (1914-1994) :::::-SSDI: Mar 25, 1914 - Feb 02, 1994 Residence at Death: TRACY, LYON, MN 56175 ::::-b. Mar. 25, 1914 d. Feb. 2, 1994, Calvary Cemetery, Currie, Murray County, Minnesota(Source: Find-A-Grave) ::::*Francis William Ockenfels (1916-?) ::::*Margaret Adeline Ockenfels (1918-1939) ::::-b. 1918 d. 1939, Calvary Cemetery, Currie, Murray County, Minnesota(Source: Find-A-Grave) ::::*Anthony Michael Ockenfels (1920-1996) :::::-SSDI: Aug 09, 1920 - May 18, 1996, Residence at Death: PHOENIX, MARICOPA, AZ 85029 ::::- National Memorial Cemetery of Arizona, Aug 09, 1920 - May 18, 1996, T5, US ARMY, Plot: 45, 0, 1536 (Source: Find-A-Grave) ::::*Donald S. Ockenfels (c1920-c1920) ::::*Infant Son Ockenfels (1922-1922) ::*Anna Ockenfels (1875-1954) :::Headstone: Apr 14 1875 - May 13 1954 :::*Joseph Reinhart Brecht (1867-1944) :::Headstone: Oct 07 1868 - Jul 29 1944 *Edmund Ockenfels (1846-1931) :- 1900 Census in Clinton, Iowa. Born in Germany. Married Emilie c1886. Immigrated 1867. :- 1920 Census in Clinton, Iowa. (Edmond) Born in Germany. Married. :- 1930 Census in Clinton, Iowa. 84 years old. :- 1866 Marriage: 20 Nov 1886 in Lyons, Iowa. Groom's Parents: John Joseph Ockenfels and Margareta Nels. Bride's Parents: Christian Beyer and Dorothea Witt. Bride 20 years old. Groom from Prussia - no date give. Bride from Pommern, Germany. :- b. unknown d. May 27, 1931, Springdale Cemetery, Clinton, Clinton County ::*Amelia Beyers (1865-) (Source: Find-A-Grave) :- 1900 Census, lists as Emilie 5 of 7 children still living. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1881. :- 1900 Census, lists as Amelia 7 of 9 children still living. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1881. :- 1930 Census in Clinton, Iowa. (Emily) 65 years old. ::::-Perhaps the same as Emilie Ockenfels (-1949) Died: Jan 4, 1949 at (Source: Find-A-Grave) Springdale Cemetery, Clinton, Clinton County ::::-Perhaps the same as Emilie Ockenfels (Unknown-Unknown) (Source: Find-A-Grave) Springdale Cemetery, Clinton, Clinton County :::*Otto E. Ockenfels (1887-1957) ::::- May 11, 1887 - Jan. 8, 1957 in Phoenix, AZ. Burial: Clinton Lawn Cemetery, Clinton, Iowa (Source: Find-A-Grave) ::::-1930 Census in Clinton Township, Iowa. :::::*Delia (c1891-) ::::::-Likely: Adelia K. Ockenfels b. unknown d. Nov. 7, 1972, Clinton Lawn Cemetery, Clinton, Clinton County ::::::*Edna Ockenfels (c1910-) :::*Walter Ockenfels (1891-) :::*Elizabeth Ockenfels (1893-) :::*Anna Matilda Ockenfels (1897-) :::*Edna Ockenfels (1900-) ::::-Perhaps the same as Edna Dowty (-1937) Died: Aug 3, 1937 at (Source: Find-A-Grave) :::*Pauline Ockenfels (c1903-) :::*Ella Ockenfels (c1906-) *Briser F Ockenfels (1848-) :- 1900 Census in Terril & Milford towns, Dickinson, Iowa. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1881. Farmer. Border with Peter Paul Ockenfels (1868-1938) family. *Hildegard Ockenfels (c1907-) :- 1930 Census in Oyens Town, Plymouth, Iowa. (Emily) 65 years old. *Wilbert Henry Ockenfels (1920-1997) :-b. Jan. 22, 1920 d. Jun. 14, 1997, Arlington National Cemetery, Arlington, Virginia, USA :-SSDI: 22 Jan 1920-14 Jun 1997. Issued in Iowa, last benefit in Maryland. *Herman W. Ockenfels (-1940) :- b. unknown d. Feb. 28, 1940, Springdale Cemetery, Clinton, Clinton County *Dora MAIDEN Ockenfels (-1897) :- b. unknown d. Oct. 27, 1897, Springdale Cemetery, Clinton, Clinton County Cemetery information without specific relations *Leo Lawrence Ockenfels (1904-1960) :-Headstone: Sep 05 1904 - Sep 14 1960 :*Jeanette Marie Lichty (1907-1996) :-Headstone: Feb 28 1907 - Jul 07 1996 :-SSDI: 28 Feb 1907-15 Jul 1996. Issued in Iowa, last benefit in Prescott, Arizona. :::*Jeannette M. Ockenfels (1935-2010) :::-Headstone: Apr 12 1935 - d. Mar. 27, 2010, Saint Michaels Cemetery, Norway, Benton County :::*John Joseph Ockenfels (1941-1948) :::-Headstone: Feb 19 1941 - Oct 25 1948 :::*Sharon A. Ockenfels (1944-1989) :::-Headstone: May 05 1944 - Jun 01 1989 :::-SSDI: 05 May 1944-Jun 1989. Issued in Iowa. *Maurice J. Ockenfels (1924-1930) *Gerald W. Ockenfels (1926-1926) *David Edward Ockenfels (1934-1958) :-Headstone: Jan 24 1934 - May 14 1958, IA / 1st LT 343 BOMB SQ AF Kansas *Anna Ockenfels (-1989) :-b. unknown d. Jul. 2, 1989. Burial: Memorial Lawn Cemetery, Hill City, Graham County, Kansas, USA Find-A-Grave *Raymond Ockenfels (-) :-b. unknown d. unknown, Burial: Memorial Lawn Cemetery, Hill City, Graham County, Kansas, USA Find-A-Grave *Raymond J. Ockenfels (1927-1996) :-Jan. 2, 1927 - Mar. 8, 2002. Burial: Memorial Lawn Cemetery, Hill City, Graham County, Kansas, USA Find-A-Grave *Charles Jack Ockenfels (1927-1996) :-Oct. 5, 1927 - Jun. 29, 1996. Burial: Greenwood Cemetery, Wichita, KS. Plot: Section 42, Lot 50, Grave 01 Find-A-Grave :*Mabel Mandy Martin (1925 - 2003) *Joseph Ockenfels (-) :-b. unknown d. unknown Burial: Memorial Lawn Cemetery, Hill City, Graham County, Kansas, USA Find-A-Grave Maine *Alfred Ockenfels (-) married Julie A. Bickford (-) in Rockland, Maine on October 14, 1983. WorldVitalRecords.com Michigan Became a state in 1837. *Frank Ockenfels (c1834-) Misspelled 'Ockenfel' in 1870 census, born in Prussia :*Mary Polch (c1834-) born in Prussia ::*Mary Ockenfels (c1867-) born in Michigan ::*Anna Ockenfels (c1869-) born in Michigan ::*J. Frank Ockenfels (1872-) born in Michigan ::::-Mar Cert: Father of Groom: Frank, Mother of Groom: Mary :::*Anna Saune (1875-) born in Canada ::::-Married 29 Jun 1910 in Detroit, Wayne, Michigan. ::::-Mar Cert: Father of Bride: Alexander , Mother of Bride: Julia ::*Joseph Ockenfels (1878-1917) :::-1910 Census in Michigan. Born in Michigan. Married 5 years. :::-Death Cert: died on 20 Jan 1917, Occupation: Fireman. :::*Helen MAIDEN Ockenfels (1883-1960) :::- 1910 Census in Michigan. Born in Michigan. 1 of 1 child living. :::- 1883-1960 Inscription: MOTHER Burial: Grand Lawn Cemetery, Detroit, Michigan. Plot: Section R (Source: Find-A-Grave) :::::*Marvin J. Ockenfels (1905-1959) ::::::-SSDI: 15 Sep 1905-Jan 1959. *Mary Ockenfels (1839-) : -1900 Census in Detroit city, Wayne, Michigan. Born in Germany, Widowed, Immigrated 1866. Four of six children still alive. *Benedictus Ockenfels (c1860-) Guest clergy at the Sisters Home. Born in Germany, Immigrated 1881. :- Likely the same as Peter Ockenfels (1859-) in the Washington D.C. section below, but no proof. *Frank Ockenfels (-)J.W. Weeks & Co.'s annual directory of Detroit for 1876-77. Text Reads: s s Michigan ave nr 31st. *Herbert A. Ockenfels (1911-2000) and wife Eleanor MAIDEN (1912-2004). :-1948 Dearborn, Wayne County, city directory. Text: purch agt Mech Hldg Systems (Det) h7732 Bingham. :-SSDI: Herbert A. - 16 May 1911-12 May 2000. Issued in Michigan, last benefit on Florida. :-SSDI: Eleanor F. - 14 Oct 1912-27 Oct 2004. Issued in Michigan, last benefit on Florida. *Anna Ockenfels (1876-) :-Born in Michigan, married Hilary Shanon (1881-) (born in Canada) in Detroit, Wayne, Michigan on 09 Jun 1909. Groom's parents: Abraham and Adella. Bride's parents: Francis and Antoinette. Minnesota See Iowa for direct relatives Calvary Cemetery, Currie, Murray County burials: * Mark Ockenfels (-) :-b. unknown d. unknown * Michael Peter Ockenfels (1949-1971) :-b. 1949 d. 1971 Missouri *Henry Echenfels (c1894-) Listed as a boarder born in Missouri as were both his parents. No other record of this surname. New York Matthias Ockenfels (1825-) :-1860 Census in Auburn, Cayuga, New York. Paupia, Germany. Misspelled 'Oakenfels'. Age 40. :-1880 Census in Auburn, Cayuga, New York. Born in Prussia/Germany. Immigrated 1857/1854. :*Clara (1827-) :-1860 Census in Auburn, Cayuga, New York. Born in Paupia, Germany. Age 34. ::*Eliza Ockenfels (c1846-)Born in Paupia, Germany. ::*Mary Ockenfels (c1849-)Born in Paupia, Germany. ::*Francis W. Ockenfels (c1856-)Born in New York. ::*Matthias Ockenfels (c1857-)Born in New York. ::*Charles Ockenfels (1859-) Buried in Soule Cemetery Auburn, NY. :::-1860 census, Born in New York. :::-1900 census, Born in Aug 1859. Misspelled Okenfels, brother George listed on same census page with correct spelling. :::-1910 census, Born in NY. :::*Sarah MAIDEN Ockenfels (1860-) :::-1900 census, Born in Aug 1860. :::-1910 census, Born in NY. Married 27 years. 3 of 3 children living. ::::*Frank W. Ockenfels (1883-) :::::-1910 Census. Married for one year. :::::*Emily MAIDEN Ockenfels (c1886-) :::::-1910 Census. Married for one year. Self: Ireland, Father: Ohio, Mother: Ireland, Natl: 1901 ::::*Charles W. Ockenfels (1887-) ::::*George Walton Ockenfels (1897-) ::*Clara Ockenfels (c1862-) ::*George Ockenfels (1865-) ::::-1920 census lists a 54 year old George Okenfels as a patient in an Epileptic colony. Born in NY, parents both from Germany. ::::-Sept 1865. Buried at Craig Colony Memorial Cemetery in Sonyea, Livingston County, NY but no death information on headstone, Find-A-Grave :::*Martha M.L. Schendal Ockenfels (1865-) ::::-1910 Census lists her as married for 17 years, not widowed, but he's not on census with his family. Born in Germany. Imm: 1885. Dressmaker. ::::-Find-A-Grave ::::*Elsie Ockenfels (1893-) ::::*Walter Ockenfels (1896-) ::*Emma Ockenfels (c1868-) ::*Lena Ockenfels (c1870-) Ohio Became a state in 1803. *Frank William Ockenfels (1835-1910) : -1860 Census in Sidney, Shelby, Ohio. Francis W Ockenfels, born in Prussia in 1835. : -1880 Census in Dingsmansburg, Shelby, Ohio. Born in Germany. : -1900 Census in Shelby, Ohio. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1857. Married Barbara c1858. : -1910 Census. Immigrated 1853. :*Barbara Brunn (1838-1912) or Brunson : -1860 Census in Sidney, Shelby, Ohio. Born in Bairn, c1838. : -1880 Census in Dingsmansburg, Shelby, Ohio. Born in Germany. : -1900 Census in Shelby, Ohio. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1857. Ten children, ten still living. : -1910 Census in Shelby, Ohio. Married 52 years. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1869. Ten children, ten still living. ::*William Benjamin Ockenfels (1859-1919) ::::-1860 Census, 0 years, listed as Francis W. ::::-1910 Census, William B., Married 26 years. ::::-FamilySearch - Born in Sidney, OH. Born:16 Feb 1859 , Died: 15 Apr 1919. Father and mother are Frank Ockenfels and Barbra Bruson. Graceland Cemetery. Clinton Twp., Shelby, Ohio. ::::-Death Cert: 16 Feb 1859 in Sidney, Ohio - 15 Apr 1919 in Clinton Twp., Shelby, Ohio. ::::-Death Cert: Burial: 18 Apr 1919 in Graceland Cemetery. ::::-Death Cert: Father: Frank Ockenfels (born in Germany), Mother: Barbara Brunson (Born in Germany) :::*Abbie C. Shea (1860-1942) ::::-1900 Census, six of seven children living. ::::-1910 Census, five of eight children living. ::::-1920 Census, widowed, Born in Ohio, both parents born in Ireland. Misspelled as 'Okenfels'. ::::-Death Cert: 16 Dec 1860 in Mason, Ohio - 18 Dec 1942 in Canton, Stark, Ohio ::::-Death Cert: Burial: 21 Dec 1942 in Sidney, Ohio ::::-Death Cert: Father: John C. Shea (-) (born in Ireland), Mother: Bridget Shea (born in Ireland) ::::*Clemens Ockenfels (1885-1887) b: 19 May 1885, d.Jan 1887 ::::*Louis B. Ockenfels (1887-) Death Cert :::::-Death Cert: April 2, 1887 in Sidney, Ohio - Sept 27, 1928 in Tampa, Hillsboro, Florida. Res; Lutz, FL :::::-Death Cert: Burial: Sept 27, 1928 in Sidney, Ohio. :::::-Death Cert: Father: Willim B. Ockenfels (born in Sidney, OH), Mother: Abbie Shea (Born in Mason, OH) :::::*Mattie Anthony (-) ::::*Francis B. Ockenfels (1889-bef1910) ::::*Edwin Ockenfels (1891-) 1910 = Edmund ::::*Agnes Marie Ockenfels (1893-) born: 08 Oct 1893 in Sidney, Shelby, Ohio. ::::*Marcella K.B. Ockenfels (1898-) born: 07 Feb 1898 in Sidney, Shelby, Ohio. ::::*Catherine M. Ockenfels (1898-) ::::*Ruth Ockenfels (1900-) born: 05 Feb 1900 in Sidney, Shelby, Ohio. ::::*Marguerite Ockenfels (1900-bef1910) ::::*Vincent Ockenfels (1904-1980) :::::-1920 census. Age 15, only child living with mother. Misspelled as 'Okenfels'. :::::-SSDI: 21 Apr 1904-Apr 1980. Issued in Ohio, Last benifit to Florida. ::::*Clement V. Ockenfels (1907-) ::*Kate Ockenfels (c1861-) ::*Annie B. Ockenfels (c1863-) ? Married 18 years in 1910 census. Illegible. No children. 27 year old sister-in-law Laura Ockenfels (c1883-) But dates don't match and 10 of 10 children on Barbara leaves no room for Laura. ? ::*John Ockenfels (c1865) :::-Likely: No age listed, but born in Ohio. 1910 Census Boarder in Tacoma Washington. Single, Bartender at Hotel Bar. ::*Elizabeth Ockenfels (c1867-) ::*Rachael Ockenfels (c1869-) ::*Frank S. Ockenfels (1871-1953) :::-1910 Census Boarder in Tacoma Washington. Single, Bartender at Saloon. :::-''History of Shelby County, Ohio, and representative citizens.'' Evansville, Ind.: Unigraphic,, 1913, 947 pgs. (Lists a Frank Ockenfels as a Private in the Spanish American War. The company gathered on April 26, 1889 and was mustered on May 10th. They went to Florida and Alabama but were never sent to Cuba as their orders were written. Company L, 3rd Ohio National Guard, was entirely from Selby county, Ohio. This is the Frank Ockenfels that fits the geography and time frame best.) :::-Death Certificate: Born: Nov 7, 1871 in Sidney, Ohio. Died: April 3, 1953 in Dayton, Ohio. Father: Frank Ockenfels Mother; Margaret Brun. Occupation: Bartender in Hotel. Single. Was in Armed Forces. Died in VA Center. Buried April 6 in Graceland Cemetery, Sidney, OH. ::*Charles Ockenfels (1878-) :::* First Wife :::*Ella M. Perkins Sampson () (Second marriage for both.) ::*Mary C. Ockenfels (1878-) :: -1910 Census in Shelby, Ohio. Living with aged parents, unmarried. ::*Louisa Ockenfels (1888-) ::*John Ockenfels (1861) 1900 Census :::*Eleanor Onnander (c1874) ::*Charles Ockenfels (c1874-) :::-1910 Census, Shelby Ohio married 8 years, no children. Misspelled 'Okenfels'. :::*Hattie MAIDEN (c1877-) ::::-1910 Census, Shelby Ohio married 8 years, no children. May be the same as Charles above. *Laura Ockenfels (c1883-) 1910 census - Living with brother in Law and Sister - Anna B. *Mary Ockenfels (c1883-) Ship: Fort St. George arrived August 6, 1923. US Citizen, Single, Age: 40, Female, Left from Hamilton, Bermuda, Arrived at New York, Resides in Dayton, Ohio. Oklahoma *Peter Thomas Vincent Ockenfels (-) or Peter Vincent Thomas Ockenfels (c1904-) :*Laura Ellen Clark (c1911-) ::-Married: 01 Nov 1943 ::*Carolyn Jean Ockenfels (1944-2006) :::-b. Sep. 11, 1944 d. Nov. 29, 2006, Memorial Park Cemetery, Tulsa :::*Barbara Smith (-) "Special friend" = Life partner? :::-Obit on Find-A-Grave. Born in Tulsa, ::*Anthonell Ockenfels (-) Married a Lacalamore. ::*Robert Ockenfels (-) ::*Jack Ockenfels ::*John Ockenfels (-) *Frank J. Ockenfels (1901-1979) :-Born: 9/10/1901,Died or Buried: 12/22/1979, Buried: Fairview, Shawnee, Section: B13-R39-2, County/State: Pottawatomie, OK :*Bertha O. MAIDEN (1901-1979) Pennsylvania *Hubert Ockenfels (c1855-) :-Passenger lists show him traveling into the country twice. Both times he states that his destination in Philadelphia and that he is a machinist. His age is 38 in 1892 and 45 in 1899. The second time he enters the country he states that he had already spent six years in the US as is returning. :*Marie Burgel () :::-Marriage License issued in 1893 in Pennsylvania, Philadelphia. :::-There is also a marriage recorded for Hubert Ockenfels in Marion, Indiana on 24 Oct 1894 to a Minnie Poehler. Same man? Same woman? Info: Birth date: c1854 in Prussia. Bride: Miann Pochler, born c1848 in Germany. Grooms Parents: Hubert Ockenfels and Katherine Zeefoes. Brides Parents: Curt Cordes and Margaretta Luedeman. Groom: Single, Bride: widowed. *Leo Ockenfeld (c1895-) - 1920 census lists him as a lodger. Born in Pennsylvania. Texas *Henry Ockenfels (1865-) :-1900 census in Galveston Texas. Spelled Ackenfels :-1910 census in Galveston Texas. Spelled Echenfels :*Katie Bauhens (1865-aft1910) :-1900 census in Galveston Texas. Ockenfels family lived in her brothers house, Jake Bauhens. :-1910 census in Galveston Texas. Ockenfels family lived in her mothers house, Elizbeth Bauhens, age 73. Valentine Echenfels is really Valentine Bauhens, Elizabeth's son, not Katie's. ::*Henry Ockenfels (1886-) :::*[Ockenfels (c1893-) ::::-1930 census, Galveston Texas. Spelled Eckenfels. ::*Lillian Ockenfels (1893-) ::*Rosella Ockenfels (c1899-) Washington D.C. *Peter Ockenfels (1859-) 1900 Census. A clergy member at Mt. St. Sepulcher Monastery. Born July 1859 in Germany. Single. Immigrated 1881. Wisconsin Became a state in 1848. *John Okenfels (bef 1835-) : -1855 Wisconsin Census in Polk, Washington, Wisconsin. 3 males, 2 females, all of other nativity. *Anna M. Ockenfels (c1790-) : -1860 Census in Polk, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1790. :*Anton Ockenfels (c1817-) :: -1860 Census in Polk, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1817. :: -1870 Census in Richfield, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1817. Spelled Antone. :: -1875 WI Census in Richfield Town, Washington, Wisconsin. 9 males, 1 female. ::*Anna M. Ockenfels (c1831-) :: -1860 Census in Polk, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1831. ' :: -1870 Census in Richfield, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1817. :::*John M. Ockenfels (1857-) ::::-1905 WI Census: Kewaskum village, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Wisconsin about 1856, Head, Married, Both parents from Germany, Wife: Annie. Children: Amalia (22), Frances (F, 16), Rose (13), Josephine (10) and Leo (8). ::::*Anna Lange (1860-) :::::::::*Josephine MAIDEN Lange (c1830-aft 1905) Mother-in-Law, 75 in 1905 census :::::*Amalia Margaret Ockenfels (1882-) ::::::-1910 Census, married to Nicholas J. Braun (c1882-) for 5 years. 1 of 1 child still living. ::::::-Birth Cert via WI Historical Society. Spelled Ackenfels. Oct 29, 1882 in Washington County. ::::::-Marriage Cert via WI Historical Society. June 27, 1905 in Washington County. ::::::*Rose Braun (1910) :::::*Olive Ockenfels (1884-) :::::*Adolph Ockenfels (1886-) ::::::-Birth Cert via WI Historical Society. Spelled Ogalfelst. April 1, 1886 in Washington County. ::::::-1905 WI census: Boarder, 19 years, single, West Allis, Milwaukee, Wisconsin :::::*Francis C. Ockenfels (1888-) Female ::::::-Birth Cert via WI Historical Society. July 5, 1888 in Washington County. ::::::-1910 Census, Sister in Law to Nicholas Braun. Single, music teacher. :::::*Rosa Ockenfels (1891-) :::::*Josephine Ockenfels (1894-) ::::::-Birth Cert via WI Historical Society. October 16, 1894 in Washington County. :::::*Leo Ockenfels (1897-) :::*Jacob Ockenfels (c1857-) :::*Anton Ockenfels (c1859-) :::*William Ockenfels (1862-) :::*Conrad Ockenfels (c1864-) :::*John Ockenfels (c1867-) :*John Ockenfels (c1830-) :: -1860 Census in Polk, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1830. :: -1870 Census in Richfield, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1817. *Barbara Ockenfels (1894-) : -Birth Cert via WI Historical Society. Spelled Ackenfels. Oct 24, 1884 in Washington County. *John F. Ockenfels (1891-) : -Birth Cert via WI Historical Society. Spelled Okenfels. Sep 30, 1891 in Washington County. *Benedict Ockenfels (-) : -1885 WI census: Menominee Reservation, Shawano, Wisconsin. One Male, Born in Germany. *John Ockenfels (-) : -1885 WI census: Kewaskum Center Village, Washington, Wisconsin. One Male, Four Females. One person born in Germany four in the United States. Sources *1850 US Census *1860 US Census *1870 US Census *1880 US Census *1900 US Census *1905 Wisc State Census *1910 US Census *Gravestones at St Michael's Church in Norway, Iowa. *Social Security Death Index (SSDI) *Find-A-Grave *WorldVitalRecords.com *http://wiki-de.genealogy.net/Ockenfels_(Familienname) See also http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michigan_Territory External links *Gravestones at St Michael's Church in Norway, Iowa. *Social Security Death Index (SSDI) *Find-A-Grave *WorldVitalRecords.com